


kiss me like you mean it

by georgiehensley



Category: Cloud 9 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla/Will - High School Nerd/Popular AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written back in February after I (finally) watched the movie, but I forgot to publish it, so.
> 
> Yes, I mainly watched this movie for Luke Benward. And no, I don't really watch Disney Channel anymore, I just still have partial interest in the network - predominantly the films (like this, or the upcoming Descendants).
> 
> But the Disney Channel is really good when it comes to making cute pairings, both in their shows and their movies, so, yeah, I shipped this by the end. Don't ask how the whole nerd/popular AU came to mind, it just kind of happened.
> 
> Also, title taken from Demi Lovato's "Get Back".

Kayla Morgan is really full of surprises. On top of that, she will do anything to make her ex jealous.

Cue her grabbing Will Cloud, clad in his usual plaid button down, jeans, with glasses sitting on his face, and kissing him right then and there, in the middle of the hallway, leaving him breathless as his back is pressed against the lockers, the coolness of the metal pushing through the fabric of his shirt, doing nothing to cool down his burning skin. Of course, he kisses her back, hands coming up to rest against her petite waist. For a second, he feels a wetness against his lips, knowing it’s her tongue, but just as it happens, it’s over, and she’s pulling away, a smile on her face. And as much as he’d like to think that she was really kissing him willingly, he sees her eyes flicker towards where her known ex, Nick Swift, is standing just a few feet away from them.

“See you later, babe.” Kayla says, her tone sounding sickeningly sweet for someone who had just taken advantage of Will. He can’t help the skip in his heartbeat as she smiles up at him, before walking away, her little minions following closely behind. Will’s left to catch his breath, take his glasses off and wipe away the fog that forms on the glass.

If only Kayla truly meant it when she kissed him.


End file.
